Operation Madhouse
by shadow.mwayne
Summary: Parker thought her life was perfect, well, as perfect as being an apprentice of a madman could be. But family, even surrogate family can change your life - for better or worse. But Parker isn't sure if she prefers the madness or the batness.
1. Prologue

AN: Hi, i'm back from the dead. I was finishing off my new chapter for my other story, and as i was reading back on the first chapters, i realised that my writing style had changed, so i thought i would rewrite all the chapters up to where my last story was up to. So with out further ado, here is the Prologue, and please let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice...

* * *

Prologue:

Bang. BANG. BANG! The gunshots sounded closer each time.

 _Damn it, how'd they find me so fast?_ Parker's head was spinning, crouching behind a desk, she thought back to the last few minutes, wondering where she had gone wrong. It doesn't matter, her inner voice told her. _I just have to get out of here quickly, and leave a bang of my own._ Parker grinned from ear to ear, she positively loved making explosions, big or small, she loved them all.

Parker, or Mayhem as most people knew her by, reached into her tool belt and pulled out a couple of different items. Keeping her ear out for the guards that were hot on her tail, she deftly assembled a mini gas bomb. People that knew Mayhem would say that she was terrifyingly good at assembling these particular bombs, there was even a rumour that she could make them while blindfolded with her hands tied behind her back, and only using a spoon and some jelly. (Parker knew that this was completely untrue and most certainly impossible, but as long as it kept her reputation alive, she didn't care.)

With the now assembled bomb in her hand, Mayhem stood and quickly ducked out of the room. As she made a mad dash down the hall way, she caught the attention of the guards. Mayhem lengthened her stride as she ran down the hall way, laughter bubbling up as she heard the guards panting behind her. She slowed to a stop as she reached her destination; a spot where the hallway split into two.

Bringing to mind the detailed map she had been forced to remember, she knew that the left hallway would bring her to a dead end, or the right would take her in a loop that would let her out behind the guards. In that moment, Parker decided that she was too tired to play cat and mouse for much longer, _besides,_ she thought, I _don't want to miss my ride._

Attempting to look confused, Mayhem flicked her head from side to side, her purple and green pigtails emphasising every move of her head. As she 'studied' the two hallways, she listened for the guards. When she thought they were close enough, she took off in a spring down the left hallway, straight to the dead end.

"Ha! We have her cornered. That's a dead end!" She heard the guards behind her. Mayhem knew that these military trained personnel would effectively corner her and take her down if they had the chance, but she wasn't going to give them one. She quickly reached the end of the hallway and she swiftly stuck the bomb on the wall. Taking a few cautious steps back he willed the bomb to hurry up. A hurried look over her shoulder revealed the first of the guards round the corner and drop onto their knees, rifles pointed directly at her.

 _Uh oh_ was Mayhems only thought. But just in time, her handmade bomb went off, knocking not only a Mayhem-size hole in the wall, but also releasing a smoke screen. As Mayhem climbed out the new exit, she let out a eerie cackle that would haunt the guards for years to come, but also reminded them of a particular grinning madman.

As Mayhem finished her climb onto the roof, a helicopter appeared, right on time she thought. With practiced ease, she attached the rope that had come down from the helicopter to her belt, and she was off flying through the night as she was slowly winched up. As she was almost up the top, a white gloved hand reached down to attach to her purple gloved hand. Mayhem looked up to see the grinning face of her mentor.

"Welcome back," her mentor said as He helped her into the helicopter. "Good to see my favourite princess isn't dead!" He finished with a cackle.

"Well I wouldn't be a very good protégé if I got myself killed, wouldn't you agree Mister J?" No matter how often she heard it, Joker's laugh always made her shiver.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Chapter one up soon!


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is Chapter One, Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own it.**

* * *

 _12 Years Ago:_

 _"Mummy, can I pretty please go on the roller coaster?" Parker looked up at her mother with large hazel eyes, crocodile tears threatening to spill if that was what it took for her to get her way. Her mother sighed._

 _"Mummy," she tried again, "This is the first time we have been here and you said we don't have enough money to come again, so PLEASE?" Her mother's response was another sigh._

 _"Fine, but you have to go alone; I'm not coming wit you." Parker nodded, excited that she was finally going on a big kids ride._

 _After the ride was finished, Parker could remember nothing of the ride, except for the pounding of her heart, beating fast and hard. Her whole body felt alive and completely happy for the first time in her life. A huge smile was on her face and she immediately went to the next one, going from one to another, each one more terrifying than the last. Parker's laughter would echo loudly._

 _That night, when she was sure that her mother was asleep, she snuck out of the house and easily slipped through the gates to the amusement park, and joined all the older kids as they went from ride to ride._

 _"Quite an adrenaline junkie aren't you?" The oldest boy asked Parker._

 _"I like scary rides!" She replied, still feeling the pounding of her heart._

 _"Do you want a real thrill?" The boy asked leaning down to her level. Parker nodded vigorously._

 _"Meet us at the alleyway next to the jewellery store just up the road at 10pm tomorrow night, kay?" as Parker nodded to confirm that she would be there, the boy stood and turned to leave. "Oh, and one more thing, you can't tell anybody where you're going."_

 _"I wont," Parker said as she pretended to zip her lips shut. The boy patted her head, before motioning to her that she should go. The group of teens watched as she nimbly and quietly scaled the fire escape to her room and climbed in her window._

 _"She could be great if we train her right." one of the boys remarked._

 _"Yes, the problem is it seems like she is too sweet to do anything bad." Another contributed._

 _"We'll see, tomorrow night's heist might go well and she may be ready. If not, we just might have to make her snap." The oldest boy said. With that, he turned on his heel and walked away._

* * *

Present Day:

"So, did ya do it?" Joker's grin was like a little boy's, all excited for the details. Mayhem nodded and rolled her eyes.

"How dare you insinuate that I can't do everything you ask?" Mayhem crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat in the helicopter. Joker's response was a chuckle.

"I have you know, that I never doubted you, I'm just excited to hear how you did it." was Joker's reply. He lent forward, his eccentric green eyes meeting Mayhem's hazel ones. Mayhem leaned forward too, her elbows resting on her knees, an evil grin on her face.

"I simply snuck through all the highly trained, heavily armed guards. I avoided all the alarms and lasers, placed two drops of our special concoction in the President's mouth and waltzed out of that maze." Mayhem kept it simple, not wanting to let the Joker know all her tricks.

"Two drops?" Joker asked. Mayhem nodded in return.

"Two drops." She confirmed.

"No more?" He asked.

"No less." Was her answer. Joker chuckled lightly. Just then the helicopter began to shake. Mayhem turned to look out the window.

"Well, Mister J, it looks like we have a certain bat following us." As Mayhem half stood out the open door, she could see a jet that could only belong to the Batman himself. In the clouds behind the jet, she could see the infamous Bat-Symbol light the sky. Mayhem quickly ducked back in and strapped herself into a chair. The pilot began to manoeuvre around the buildings, getting dangerously close to every one, and yet, the Bat was still on their tail.

Mayhem began to bubble with laughter as she felt the adrenaline pump through her veins. Joker leaned over to Mayhem and asked her a question that made her already pounding heart beat faster.

"Want to jump?" He asked with a sparkle in his eye. Mayhem nodded and grinned back.

She unbuckled herself and took a running leap out of the helicopter and began her free fall into the streets below. Extending her arm, she aimed her grapple gun at a building and felt her arm jerk as her body changed direction suddenly. Her feet touched the ground and Joker landed beside her, unhooking his parachute at the same time.

"Hi all," Joker addressed the stunned crowd, "Just your friendly neighbourhood Clown Prince of Crime here, and his darling little Clown Princess of Mayhem." Mayhem gave a little curtsy to the crowd.

As she did so, she threw a smoke bomb to the ground and they both disappeared into a side alleyway. Mayhem and Joker watched as Batman and Nightwing appeared in the crowd, looking around for them. As the Joker leaned into to talk to Mayhem, his lips touched her ear. Mayhem was barley able to supress a shiver of disgust.

"I got the Knight," he whispered.

"Good, Mini Bats is mine" She whispered back as she took a step away from him. Pulling a tiny dart gun from her utility belt, she blew a dart, aiming for Nightwing's face. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, he turned before the dart reached him. Mayhem waltzed out of the alleyway with a knife in both of her hands. Nightwing spotted her coming and pulled out his eskrima sticks from the holster on his right leg.

As Mayhem approached him, she began to make fun of his, hoping to anger him and throw him off balance.

"Sorry, did we interrupt Daddy Bats and Mini Bats bonding time?" She said, pouting slightly.

"You know, I don't think we have officially met," he said, completely ignoring her last statement. Mayhem tipped her head on the side, and lightly scratched her temple with the knife as she pretended to think.

"No it seems we haven't," She said. Previous times they had come into contact with each other, she simply fought him quickly before disappearing, just to distract him. Holding both knives in her left hand, Mayhem stuck out her right hand to shake Nightwing's.

"I am Mayhem, the Clown Princess, Joker's protégé." She introduced myself, and curtsied towards him. He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't shake her still outstretched hand. "And you're Mini Bats, sidekick to Daddy Bats," Mayhem finished.

"It's Nightwing, and I'm not Batman's sidekick." He countered. Mayhem raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Touchy subject, huh?" Nightwing just stared at Mayhem, not giving anything away. Mayhem shrugged. "OK, Mini Bats, sorry, I mean Nightwing," she drawled out his name, "Let me tell you how this is going to go. I'm gonna kick your butt, you're then gonna bow in front of me and kiss my feet and ask for forgiveness from the Clown Princess. Sound good?" Mayhem's grin was cheeky, tempting him to lash out at her.

"Yeah, that doesn't work for me." He said, shrugging lightly.

"Oh well, more fun for me." Mayhem's cheeky grin turned into a not-so-friendly one before she launched herself at Nightwing.

Mayhem aimed a high kick at Nightwing's head; he in turn grabbed her leg and pulled her off balance and towards him. Using that momentum, she swung her other leg up tonto his shoulders and around his neck. Letting go of her leg he instead grabbed the one that was around her neck. Mayhem wrapped her now free leg around his arms and held one of her knives to his throat, her cheek pressed against his ear, a few inches above her knee.

Nightwing jerked his shoulder, banging her own knee against her chin. Mayhem's vison went blurry and she thought she saw stars, unconsciously loosening her grip slightly. This was all the opportunity that Nightwing needed. He flipped Mayhem forward, forcing her to land in a crouch with her back to him. She had barely landed when she was turning on one foot, the other stretched out to kick Nightwing's feet out from under him.

Nighwing saw it coming and jumped up to avoid her foot. But at the same time, Mayhem stood up and punched him in the jaw as he came down, the force of her punch and gravity pulling him down almost knocked him out.

Mayhem raised an arm to throw a knife at him when a birdarang flew out of nowhere and knocked it out of her hand. She turned to the direction it came from and dropped into a fighting stance.

In front of her stood a young teen, probably no more than 16 if she had to guess, in a red suit with a familiar "R" symbol on his chest. He was also holding a large fighting staff. Mayhem grinned at the teen.

"Please tell me that your staff is electrically charged, it will make this much more fun." Mayhem said to him, a hand on her hip. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Nightwing slowly pulling himself off the ground and into a crouch.

"Why don't you come here are find out?" He said, attempting to distract her. Mayhem felt more than heard the presence of a third person behind her. She could still hear Batman fighting Joker in the distance so it could only be...

"Hello Batgirl! Long time no see!" Mayhem turned to address the new comer, smiling brightly.

"Mayhem, I would say what a pleaser, but it's not, so I won't say anything." She replied, her steely gaze meeting Mayhem's. Her response just made Mayhem smile wider.

"Batgirl, you know her?" Robin asked, sounding surprised. Mayhem looked over her shoulder at him and laughed.

"Oh we go way back," she said, "Good times," Mayhem's face showed she was pretending to think on all the fun they used to have. Still in the corner of her eye, she could see Nightwing raise his arm to throw something, obviously thinking that she was still distracted. Mayhem reached into her utility belt and threw a smoke bomb at her feet. As the smoke screen grew, she cackled and ran as fast as she could away from the three bats.

Unfortunately for her, they were used to that trick and were quickly on her tail. Mayhem ran into a side street, nimbly weaving her way around bins and passed out drunken people. Jumping up a fire escape, she looked back and saw that Robin was running behind her, Batgirl was on the roof on the other side of the alleyway, so Mayhem knew that Nightwing was most likely at the top of this fire escape. She shrugged and continued up. As she reached the top, she grabbed the edge of the roof and swung herself up into the air into a flip, landing her as far away from the edge as possible.

"That was a pretty good move," Nightwing said, turning to face her. Batgirl landed on the roof next to him, with Robin scrambling up behind them. Mayhem turned yet another grin on them.

"Well, I bet you are all wondering why I gathered you here today." Mayhem bagan, letting a mock serious expression appear on her face. They all just stared at her.

"Just 'cus I'm crazy, doesn't mean you can stare." She said, folding her arms defensively. Robin tilted his head sideways.

"You would familiar, do I know you?" He asked. Mayhems response was a giggle,

"I don't know. Tell me who you are, and I'll tell you if I know you. Deal?" Batgirl glared at her. Mayhem mock sighed.

"As I told your very cute big brother, I am Mayhem, the Clown Princess of Gotham, also known as the Joker's Protégé." She proclaimed loudly, bowing deeply but still holding his gaze.

"We know that your name is actually Parker."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry, but that's where I'm leaving it for today. Tune in next time to see what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Intervention

**Chapter 2: Intervention**

"So," Mayhem began, "how'd you figure that out?" She felt all three sets of eyes on her as she sheathed her knives.

"Simple, we're Bats." Batgirl replied.

"Oh, right" Mayhem drawled, "I forgot that the Bats know everything, or so Nigma tells me." Mayhem's head tilted on the side as she muttered the last part to herself.

"Parker, huh? Parker Simpson? You're the daughter of Emily Simpson? Part of the Diamonds Crew?" Robin asked in rapid succession.

"Ok, I didn't actually know that much about her." Batgirl's whisper to Nightwing was just loud enough for Mayhem to hear.

Mayhem glared at Robin and stalked closer to him, anger flashing in her eyes, agitation in her every move.

"Who are you, that you know who I am?" She muttered so quietly, forcing all present to lean closer to her to hear what she was saying. She saw Nightwing and Batgirl tense, and she knew that she was clutching the hilt of her still-sheathed knife. But Robin just stepped closer, standing his ground, and Mayhem felt a flicker of respect for him. Mayhem's eyes studied him closely, watching his eyes for any tell-tale signs he was lying. But Robins only response was a shrug.

"Parker isn't a common name, you know. And I know that neighbourhood well." Robin was telling the truth, but he was hiding something, and they both knew it.

"Parker, you were a good girl, a nice girl. You just got in the wrong crowd. We can help you get out of this, you know?" Robin's gaze was intense, as if he was trying to see straight into her soul. Parker swallowed nervously.

"You don't know what I've been through, what I've had to do. I can't give up this way of life even if I wanted too." Mayhems reply was soft, but her voice hardened to a growl for her next confession; "And I don't want to."

"No, I don't know what you have been through, but we can help." Robin gestured to Nightwing and Batgirl, "we all have been through terrible things, but Batman has helped us get through it. We didn't let the darkness of our pasts take us over. We use it to our advantage." As Robin paused to take a breath, Mayhem interupted.

"That's what I'm doing. My dark past, as you call it, has given me so many opportunities, and I've used every single part of my dark personality to help me get further in life."

"Parker, listen to me, please. Think about it. We can help you. You don't want to become the Joker, Do you?" Even through Mayhems carefully masked face, some emotion still flickered through, showing just how much the truth can hurt. Robin gently took Mayhem's small hands in his, her brightly coloured mismatched gloves standing out against his black ones. Mayhem's whole body tensed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head to look at Nightwing.

"I don't know you, but if Robin trusts you, we trust you. The fact that you're letting your guard down around us shows that something that Robin has said has affected you. You don't have to come with us now, but at least think about it.

Batgirl stood slightly behind Robin and slowly extended her arm to touch Mayhem's face. Mayhem's first reaction was to wince in preparation for a slap, like the Joker usually did. But in stead her hand gently rested on Mayhem's face, her thumb caressing her cheekbone. Mayhem tremled under the unfamiliar affectionate touch.

"We want to help you, Parker." Mayhem looked into Batgirls eyes - the only ones without the white lenses, and they were sincere.

BANG!

Mayhem jumped slightly back from the Bats, and dropped into a defensive stance. But the Joker's cackle was nothing more than an echo, he wasn't anywhere near the four youths.

"MAYHEM! My Clown Princess, COME HERE! I need you." Joker's voice was too loud in Mayhem's comm.

"I'll be there in two seconds! I'm kinda busy!" She replied, before switching her comm. off and turning back to the Bats.

"Think about it." Nightwing said.

"How will I find you if I agree?" She asked softly, her eyes on her mismatched boots, one was light purple, one was light green.

"Go to the tower were they shine the Bat Symbol from. Go alone, and we will meet you there." Nightwing said. With a dip of her head, she turned and ran towards where the Joker was, never once looking back.

Mayhem never looked back.

* * *

 **AN - hey guys, sorry this took a while, you know how busy the Christmas/New Years break is! Finally got a chance to day to do it, so hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully next chapter is up soon. Also, sorry this one is short, wanted to get this bit done, before we have a look at Parker/Mayhem's real life with the Joker.**

 **PS - thanks for those reviews (you know who I'm talking to) they got a massive smile outta me so thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Haunting Memories

**Chapter 3: Haunting Memories**

 _10 Years Ago:_

 _At 9 years old, Parker was already making a reputation for herself._

 _"Hey, pip-squeak! get over here! We have a job for you!" Parker rolled her eyes, before excusing herself from the tea party._

 _"Sorry Mrs Dolly," she said to her doll, "I have to go, but enjoy the rest of the tea party with out me." Dusting off her dress, she skipped over to where the big kids were sitting. Climbing up on seat, she wrinkled her nose at the funny smelling stuff that the new boy was smoking._

 _The smoking boy, really a young man, looked her over once, before turning to Axel, the nice big boy who gave her jobs so she could buy her pretty new dresses._

 _"You mean that she is our ticket in? You really think that this little girl will help us with this job?" He blew out an extra large puff of smoke, before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "If this is your 'secret weapon' I want out."_

 _Axel leaned over and placed his forearms on the table._

 _"She is every bit as good as I said she was." Parker watched Axel, her whole body tense, waiting for the signal she knew was about to come. She silently slipped off her pretty pink boots, making sure she wouldn't ruin them._

 _"Prove it." The smoking boy challenged._

 _"Hmm, Little Ace, what do you think?" Axel turned to Parker, she in turn gave him a big toothy grin._

 _In one fluid motion, Parker pulled herself into a crouch on the seat, jumped forward and placed her hands on the table as her feet flipped over her head and straight into the smoking boys face. He was knocked backwards of his seat, and she used his face as a launching pad to flip onto her feet. Parker stood in a defensive crouch, waiting for him to stand up. he slowly clambered to his feet, and as soon as she saw that he was stable, she launched herself back at him._

 _She fought quickly, kicking and punching, darting under the punches he attempted to hit her with. The fight didn't last long, soon he was bloody and bruised, almost unconscious at the feet of a little girl in a pretty pink dress._

 _Axel walked over and stood behind Parker, his hand gently resting on her head._

 _"Thanks Little Ace for that demonstration," He said before walking around to squat next to the boy's head._

 _"So, do you want us on the job or not?"_

* * *

Present Day:

Joker and Mayhem had returned 'home'. It was just a warehouse that was losing the 'ware' and becoming a 'house' for a week or so, or w _henever Joker is taken back to Arkham_ , Mayhem thought grimly as she glided through the door.

Excusing herself from the Joker as soon as she could, Mayhem went to her only peaceful place, her room. Collapsing onto the bed, Mayhem's conversation with the Bats wad playing in a constant loop in her head.

 _'We can help you'_. Robin's words echoed in her head.

 _Great,_ Mayhem though, n _ow I'm hearing more than just my voice in my head. I really am crazy._ As Mayhem's pacing began, she caught sight of herself in the mirror hurriedly propped up in the corner. _I actually look like a maniac._

Long hair was pulled up into two messy pigtails, one dyed light purple, the other dyed light green. A black, strapless, corset top was met at the waist with high-waisted pair of light green shorts. On one arm sat a light purple glove, the other; light green - each on opposite sides to her coloured pigtails. A black utility belt sat on her waist, filled with knives, explosives and her other gadgets. Her boots came up to her thigh, one was light purple, the other light green, and they were flat (heels killed her ankles, Parker always said). Strapped just above her boots, on her thigh was a sheath for her two favourite fighting knives.

Mayhem's face may not be as white as Jokers, but she wore enough makeup to hide everything - including her freckles. Matte red lipstick topped of her Jokerish look.

Mayhem reached into her draw and pulled out her hair brush. Tugging the hair ties out of her hair, she began to brush the colour out of her hair, slowly transforming herself back into Parker.

" _Parker, you were a good girl, a nice girl. You just got in the wrong crowd. We can help you get out of this, you know?"_

 _"No, I don't know what you have been through, but we can help."_

 _"I've used every single part of my dark personality to help me get further in life."_

 _"Parker, listen to me, please. Think about it. We can help you. You don't want to become the Joker, Do you?"_

That was the problem. Parker didn't want to become the Joker. Parker's eyes flicked to her face in the mirror, realising she had been brushing her hair with a scowl on her face. She looked into the mirror, seeing her long hair back to its original colour; a dark brown with little flickers of red in it, and she felt a whole lot better, she was becoming Parker again. She rushed into the bathroom, scattering bottles and makeup on the floor as she searched for her makeup remover. Suddenly, she was feeling suffocated behind the makeup. Her breathing shallowed. The clothes were constricting. It felt like they were shrinking. She had to get out of them. She ran to her bed and reached under it, pulling out a worn suitcase.

Parker's fingers fumbled as she tried to open the case. Once it was open, she all but ripped off her clothes, gloves and boots. But in her moment of panic, she remembered that she was still wearing her makeup.

She sprinted to the bathroom in just her underwear, before scrubbing her face frantically. She was flustered, and hyperventilating.

 _I'm scared,_ she thought to herself in surprise.

Once her makeup was gone, she sprinted back to the suitcase. Pulling out a pair of worn denim jeans, she hurriedly pulled them on. She then continued to dig through the suitcase until she found what she was looking for, An old, faded red hoodie. Parker sat cross legged on the floor, holding the hoodie tight.

 _Gale Simpson_ , read the tag. Scrawled in permanent marker on one of the sleeves was _Gale & Emily, love never fades_. Slipping the beloved hoodie over her head, before slipping into a pair of worn sneakers, Parker stood and walked to the mirror.

 _I look like a normal girl_ , she thought. Parker walked to the door and went to walk out. _I need to get away,_ she thought to herself. On instinct she grabbed her utility belt and hid it under her large hoodie, before walking out the door.

Slipping around the guards, Parker carefully made her way out onto the street, and into freedom.

* * *

Parker wondered aimlessly for a while, thinking on her feet was what she did best. Did she want to ditch the only thing she knew how do to in the hopes of gaining a new life, or did she want to become Joker version II? Parker wandered aimlessly, but she looked up and realized that her feet had lead her to place she remembered well. A small park was in front of her, full of dead grass and just some monkey bars.

This was where she trained Jason, her little surrogate brother. He was to be her replacement as Ace when she left to join Jokers crew; and as such, she spent several weeks training him at this very park.

Jumping, Parker grabbed onto the end of the monkey bars, and swung herself into a handstand on top. Arching her back, she placed her feet on another set of bars, performing an effortless backbend. She then pushed herself off with her arms, coming to a standing position on the top. She then sat down on the side bar, just dangling her legs, pretending she didn't have a care in the world.

"Fancy seeing you here." So absorbed in her thoughts, Parker almost fell off the monkey bars at the sudden voice. She turned to see a boy, maybe 15 years old, with black hair and blue eyes. He wore ripped jeans and a worn leather jacket. She raised and eyebrow at him.

"And you are...?" She asked, glaring at him when he chuckled at her instead of answering. He simply walked up to the monkey bars and climbed up the same way she did.

"C'mon Parker, surely you remember me?" And he did seem familiar, that cheeky smile was something she remembered. He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I need to jog your memory." He stood up and flipped lightly off the monkey bars. He turned and motioned at Parker to come down too.

Not even bothering to stand up, Parker simply hooked her legs around the bars and fell forward, her legs around the bars the only thing stopping her from falling head first into the ground. She hung upside down for a moment, before flipping her body forward and flipping once through the air, landing silently on her feet. Parker straightened her arms in the aid like she was a gymnast.

"Ta Da!" The boy in front of her just laughed at her. Parker walked forward and stood in front of him, placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head to the side to watch him.

Suddenly a fist was flying at her face. She blocked it with her fore arm. Another one was coming from the other side, and she ducked easily under it. His leg then flew towards her stomach but she flipped out of its path. He was already running at her so she dived at his head. he balanced himself and grabbed her waist to flip her over his head, but she grabbed his wrists and used her momentum to flip him instead. He landed on his back but rolled out of the way almost immediately. Parker let him stand, but remained in a defensive stance. But the boy didn't make any move to attack.

 _Those moves, and that grin_ Parker thought, _could it be..._?

"How'd I do?" He asked, all exited. Parker's hand flew to her mouth.

"JASON!" She squealed and running up to him, she pulled him into a hug. She laughed and stood back, her hands still on his shoulders. Jason smiled smugly up at her.

"Look how big you're getting!" She gushed, and pinched his cheeks affectionately, "And you're becoming a very handsome boy, I'm sure all the girls are chasing you!" she continued, pretending not to notice him squirm.

"And where exactly have you been mister? I haven't heard anything about a young Jason Todd. Whether that's good or bad, I can't tell." He laughed at her and pulled away.

"Ok, first of all, don't pinch my cheeks again or I'll kick your butt into next week kay?" Parker poked my tongue out at him, "Second of all, I'm not going to talk about my love life, or lack of it, to you," she pouted and folded my arms. "Thirdly, I've been adopted!"

Parker's jaw dropped.

"My little Jason got adopted. Man, those people are either really dumb, or you've just tricked them all." He frowned.

"Don't talk bad about my family; I have a dad who loves me and a big brother who annoys me. But I like it." Parker's face softened. Jason was arguing for his family, it was written on his face how much he looked up to them.

"I'm sorry Jason, I didn't mean it to sound like that, I was just a bit surprised, that's all." Parker said softly. "But I'm happy for you, you deserve a family." She smiled weakly at him. He came up and hugged my waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Parker ruffled his hair.

"What for mate?" she asked confused. He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised.

"I made you sad, didn't I?" Parker smiled at him and shook her head.

"You could never make me sad, Jace." She said as she ruffled his hair again. He suddenly pushed her hands away from his hair.

"Stop doing that!" he protested. Parker laughed; the Jason she knew was back.

"So, who adopted you?" Parker asked, walking back to the monkey bars. She gently pulled myself up on top of them again. Jason jumped up to join her.

"You're not going to believe me" he said. Parker rolled her eyes.

"Try me; I've heard a lot of impossible things that are possible."

"Well, I was adopted by Bruce Wayne" he said in a rush. She blinked at him.

"Say what?" Maybe she heard wrong.

"I was adopted by Bruce Wayne." He said, clearer this time. Laughing, Parker shoved him off the bars, knowing that he would land on his feet. He looked up at her from the ground.

"It's true!" he said.

"That's so cool! You said you have a brother too?" She said, jumping down to join him. He nodded, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, Dick is awesome! Hey! You wanna meet him?" he said jumping up. Parker quickly shook her head.

"No thanks, Jace. Your old life and new life shouldn't mix." Parker said, feeling bad as his face fell. She quickly turned away from his big eyes, knowing that if she looked in them, my resolve would crumble. He cackled. She looked up curiously.

"Well, you don't have a choice, he's here." He pointed over her shoulder. Parker sighed as she looked over her shoulder.

 _Man alive, he's hot._ Was her first thought, her second was _maybe I should have put on some makeup._ She stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans, and then shoved her hands in the pockets of her hoodie, feeling the familiarity of her knife that was in the pocket. Dick smiled at her as he walked up.

"Hi, I'm Dick. You must be Parker. Jay talks about you a lot." _Damn, even his voice is hot_. She glared over her shoulder at Jason.

"Seriously, you talk about me? I'm honoured." Parker said, her voice heavy with sarcasm, she even rolled her eyes for effect. Jason just laughed at her. Parker turned back to Dick.

"Umm, hi?" Parker tried. He just smirked at her. Dick smiled down at Jason, who was now at his side.

"You didn't tell me she has a way with words." He said, ruffling his hair. _He let Dick do that! And he called him Jay, he never let me call him that, he thought it was 'girly'._

Parker felt her stomach drop, her way of life as the Joker's little partner had taken everything from her without realising it. _Joker's taken everything from me, my family, life, freedom. I want it all back. Guess I'm about to throw my life into the Bats hands, hope they know what they're doing._

Parker smiled at the two brothers.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," she waved and turned around to walk back to the 'house'.

"Wait!" I turned and was almost knocked over by Jason. She hugged him back tightly, as if her life depended on it.

"When will I see you again?" he asked, looking up at her, reminding her of the little boy she left behind. Parker blinked rapidly to stop herself from crying.

"Maybe soon, maybe later, maybe never," She said, her voice nothing but a whisper for the last two words; "Chin up," She kissed his forehead again and walked away. But she didn't look back, she couldn't bear the heartbreak again.

* * *

 _5 years ago:_

 _"You'll make a great Ace Jason, trust me." Parker blinked rapidly to stop the tears from falling._

 _"When will you be back?" Leaning forward, Parker kissed his forehead one last time._

 _"Maybe soon, maybe later, maybe never," Parker took a deep breath, and gave her last bit of advice to the new Ace; "Chin up."_

 _Parker climbed into the back seat of the waiting car._

 _"Why hello my new little apprentice!"_

* * *

Present:

Dick and Jason walked away from the park.

"Do you think she will do it?" Jason asked his older brother. Dick smiled at the hope echoed in his voice.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." He answered frankly. "You realise that we still have to tell Him," Dick said, emphasising 'Him'. Jason's eyes widened. He smiled up at Dick.

"You're his favourite, you tell him" Jason tried to convince his brother. Dick laughed.

"We both know he doesn't have favourites, and plus, you're the one who came up with the idea." Dick retorted. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Please? He's less likely to kill you than me." Jason begged. Dick chuckled as the two brothers climbed in the waiting car.

"Where too? Master Dick?" Asked Alfred, the butler, driver, cook, and just about everything else in the Wayne manor.

"Home please, Alfred." Dick replied before turning back to his little brother.

"But if it's any comfort, I'll dress up as the Grim Reaper for your funeral." Dick said, smirking. Jason's punch to his arm showed he wasn't impressed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Jason sighed, but brightened as he had a thought. "But you're coming with me!"

"Deal," Dick answered as he ruffled Jason's hair.

"What is it with people doing that!?" Jason rhetorically asked, knocking his brother's hand away, and scowled as Dick laughed.

Neither of the boys saw Alfred's shoulders shake as he quietly laughed, watching the two brothers in the rear view mirror.

* * *

 **AN - Reading through this, i realised that there is a lot of Aussie spelling so i apologise! Y'all probs be fluent in aussie by the end of the story! Hope you enjoyed! we will be getting to more exciting parts in the next chapter. and i hoped you enjoyed the little bits of Parker's past, I'll probably keep doing them, I really enjoyed writing a little Parker!**

 **Thanks for reading and/or reviewing!**

 **Missy (that's me)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Good Plans

**Chapter 4: Only Good Plans Finish With a BANG!**

 _Joker Apprenticeship, day 92._

 _Parker felt like she had been hit by a semi-trailer towing a wrecking ball. She coughed up blood onto the floor in front of her. She took a moment to compose herself, as she tried, and failed, to find a part of her body that didn't hurt._

 _It had been 3 months and she hadn't seen the Joker since he dropped her off at this warehouse filled with his henchmen. Boots appeared in her field of vision._

 _"Get up you brat," It was the biggest of them all, her designated trainer. "Joker doesn't want a disappointment."_  
 _Parker hated that phrase, it was all she heard. In fact, the second week she was here, they made her write it on the wall in her own blood after she failed to hit a bulls eye that was as small as a fly._

 _Fury filled Parker, and faster than her trainer could think, she was leaping at him. Her fists and her feet didn't stop hitting him. He tried to defend himself, but she wouldn't let up. One of her kicks landed him against the wall with all the weapons. He grabbed a knife and tried to attack her, but she avoided every lunge with flips and tricks that would impressive even the best acrobat._

 _Finally she was able to wrestle the knife out of his hand, and soon he was on the ground, the knife pressed against his throat._

 _"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," Parker growled, a thin trickle of blood already forming at his throat._

 _A slow clap startled her out of her madness. Parker pulled herself into a defensive stance out of reach of her trainer._

 _"Now that's exactly what I want to see," A man stepped out of the shadows, "I think it's time for the next part of you training." Parker stood upright._

 _"Whatever you say, Mister J."_

 _"Mister J, I like that! Now, follow me, we move onto the next part of your training." Parker followed Joker out of the room, but she looked back to see the man who had_ _tormented her for the last three months still lying on the ground, barely breathing._

 _"Child, here is your first lesson," Joker grabbed her chin and held her gaze hostage with his, "Don't ever look at the mess behind you."_

* * *

 _Present Day:_

Parker stood in front of the floor length mirror. She sent a glare to her uniform that was hanging next to it. Talking with her surrogate younger brother made her feel that her once perfect life was now nothing more than a nightmare. She heaved a heavy sigh before slowly pulling on her uniform. Her hair was then pulled into the two pony tails before she coloured them her signature green and purple. Pale white foundation followed by red lipstick was put on.

Parker tensed as she heard a cackle coming from the hallway. She hurriedly pulled on her gloves and boots, followed by her utility belt. The sound on Joker's fingernails running down her door was her cue to come out.

"And how are we, my dear?" He asked, his madman façade fading slightly. Mayhem nodded with a small smile on her face.

"I'm great Mister J,"

"Excellent," his grin grew as he spoke his next words, "Now we must hurry, there is an important business meeting that we must attend."

Mayhem tipped her head slightly to the side, but shrugged as she fell into step slightly behind her mentor.

"Sounds great Mister J, lead the way."

Joker lead the way to a car where he climbed into the back and motioned for her to take the front passengers seat. Catching sight of Harley Quinn in the back seat, Mayhem grinned at her.

The reached their destination, yet another warehouse. Inside was a large round table, and seated around it were some of the worst villains the world had ever seen, with a bodyguard behind each of them. All of them looked up to watch Joker, Mayhem and Harley enter the room, it was clear that they were waiting for them.

"Let's get straight to business," Joker said, he and Harley taking the last two seats at the table, Mayhem standing behind them, her grin firmly in place.

"So I gathered you all here for one reason. The Justice League needs to be taken down, that way we can make the world a much happier place," Joker paused, "for us."

"How do you propose that we get rid of the Justice League?" An older man asked.

"Mayhem, how do you think we would do this?" Joker asked. Mayhem approached the table, placed one had on the table and motioned all the others to lean closer, as if she was telling a secret.

"BANG!" Her voice was loud and clear, making almost everyone jump. Both Mayhem and Joker cackled before taking she took her placed behind Joker once again.

"We must kill the Justice League publically."

"How do we do that? It has never worked for us before." A woman asked.

"It's really quite simple," Joker began and as he explained the plan, everyone around the table nodded, agreeing to help whatever way they can.

"This will not end well... for the Justice League," Mayhem said, dread sitting in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Mayhem was running as if her life depended on it, even though in that moment, she felt more like Parker playing dress-ups. She had ditched her skirt a few blocks back, and she had stolen a black hoodie from a couple of houses before that. As she pulled it on and tugged the hood over her pony tails, she grimaced to see the bat symbol on it, but at that point of time she couldn't choose to be fussy.

Parker breathed out a silent sigh of relief as she made it to the Bat Signal undetected. She crouched in the shadows, waiting, watching, wondering if she was making the right choice. Not a sound was made, but she felt as if she was being surrounded. Clutching her knife, and trusting her instincts, she called out softly;

"Nightwing?"

A figure stepped lightly out of the shadows, the blue bird on his chest revealing that it was in fact him. Robin then stepped out from behind Nightwing as well.

"I have something really important to tell you," Parker admitted softly as she approached the two birds.

"Wait," Nightwing interrupted her, "Let's get to another building, I believe this one has ears."

Parker nodded her consent. Nightwing produced a piece of black cloth, making Parker raise an eyebrow.

"It's a blindfold." He explained.

"I can see that, I'm crazy, not stupid" Mayhem retorted, "what I mean is why am I wearing a blindfold?"

"Batman isn't sure whether or not he trusts you, so until then, we blindfold you, and take you to an undisclosed location, so you don't lure us into a trap" Robin had put on a fake deep voice and puffed up his chest, causing a giggle to escape Parker at the sheer cuteness.

"Sounds like you have heard that a lot." Parker queried. He nodded.

"You have no idea." Parker shrugged and turned to Nightwing.

"Proceed," Parker said, attempting a posh English accent. Nightwing laughed.

"And what are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"A Princess, after all I am supposed to be the Clown Princess of Mayhem." She made a 'duh' face behind the blindfold, smiling when she heard both birds laugh. She then felt a pair of hands take her.

"I'm going to have to give you a piggy back." Nightwing said. Strong shoulders were placed under her hands and she jumped lightly onto Nightwings back. She then wrapped her legs around his waist, adjusting her arms so she wouldn't choke him.

"Ready?" Nightwing asked.

"Ready? I was born ready." She replied, laughing when she heard Robin's groan behind her.

"That's so lame" he said, and Parker could imagine him face palming.

Parker couldn't help but laugh as she felt Nightwing leap off the building. She held on tight as he let go of her knees to use a grappling line. They swung, and for the first time since she became Joker's apprentice did her really enjoy not knowing, or caring where they were going. Her free ride was over all too soon.

After she was told to hop down, she ripped the blindfold off. And again, she was in another warehouse.

"You had something that you needed to tell us?" Nightwing began.

Quickly and softly, Parker related all that had happened a few hours ago.

"Who exactly was there?" Nightwing interrogated, a holographic screen appearing on his wrist.

"Wow, that's cool! Can I have one?" Parker enquired, a cheeky, innocent grin on her face.

"No, who was there?" Nightwing repeated.

"Damn," Parker muttered under her breath, and she watched him deftly typed up all the names that she listed. She could see profiles come up, photos, names, aliases, associates.

"I assume you have a file on me?" Parker remarked, a single eyebrow raised in question.

"Yep," Nightwing retorted, "But if it makes you feel better, we didn't have your full name, until boy wonder here figured out who you were."

"Oh, wow, so the Bats don't know everything?" Parker's grin was teasing, showing she meant no harm. She was rewarded with a smirk from Nightwing.

"Robin, go and meet Batman and explain what's happening. I'm going to get Mayhem out of here and then I'll catch up with you." Nightwing turned back to Parker with the blindfold in his hands again.

"Wait, I thought you were going to help me get out of being the Joker's Protégé." Parker interupted, one hand on her hip the other held out in front of her to stop Nightwing coming closer.

"I am, but we need to talk to Batman about what you just told us. Batman might need someone inside to find out the details of what's going to happen, that way we can prevent it. And you being the Joker's Protégé, you get access we can even hope to get if we sent someone undercover." Nightwing explained

"I hate that what you just said makes sense." Parker huffed, stomping her foot. She let another smile loose at Nightwing, showing she wasn't being serious.

When she was able to take her blindfold off, they were back at the Bat Signal.

"Thanks for telling us," Nightwing said. Parker shrugged a shoulder nonchantly.

"No probs, I don't know about you, but I'd rather live in a world with the Justice League protecting it more than a world that psychopaths run"

"Here," Nightwing handed her a small communicator that easily fit in her ear.

"We'll contact you on this if we need to, but for the moment, try and find out as much as you can but be careful so as not to expose yourself." Nightwing explained. Parker nodded in agreement.

"Easy peasy," She put the communicator in her ear and turned away from Nightwing.

"Night Mini Bats" she called over her shoulder as she walked to the roof edge.

"Night Little Miss Crazy," Nightwing retorted, a chuckle in his voice.

"Now, I'm off to find my skirt that I dumped earlier!" Parker gave a two-fingered salute to Nightwing and fell backwards off the roof.

As she soared over roof tops, Parker didn't look back, rather she faced forward, wishing she was as free as the wind that brushed her face.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry i couldn't get this one how i imagined it, but this will have to do!**_

 _ **and in other news, who else is excited for BVS (AHHHH SO EXCITED) and Batman: The Killing Joke!? I just watched Batman: Bad Blood and i cant wait to see Batgirl in action!**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Gifts

**Chapter Five: Gifts of a Deadly Kind**

* * *

Sweat dripped off Parkers face as she attacked the punching bag. Her face was frowning on concentration as she launched a series of attacks; high kicks, punches, multiple flips and dives out of the way. Parker dived at the bag, hitting it with her shoulder before rolling under it, landing in a crouch. Panting she glanced up as a pair of shoes entered into her line of sight.

"What you can do is impressive, Mayhem." Parker forced a smile onto her face as she stood to face her mentor.

"Thanks Mister J!" She chirped. Joker started at Parker for a while, not smiling, just looking. She met his gaze evenly, head tipped slightly to the side but no other emotion on either face.

"I have something for you," his statement made Parker nervous. Usually a gift from Joker meant a dead body, or a grin etched permanently onto your face. But Mayhem grinned like it was Christmas when she was handed a short, rectangular object, wrapped in newspaper. She took it and sat cross legged on the ground, Joker mirroring her pose. She undid the wrapping and gasped. Two short swords, with elegant designs on the handles, sat in leather sheaths that were simple, yet beautiful.

Parker tool one of the blades out and held it gingerly in her hands. It was slim, yet sharp and deadly.

"They are beautiful," Parkers voice was soft with amazement.

"They were forged by an Atlantean blacksmith in Atlantis, just for you." Joker's grin came back, with enough satisfaction on his face to kill a cat.

"Thank you so, so much!" Parker's grin was huge, and on an impulse, she lent forward and gave the Joker a brief hug. She sat back and kept her gaze on her two new swords.

"They go in your back,must behind your shoulders. Apparently it's easy to unsheathe them and use them." Joker explained.

"Thank you, I've always wanted swords."

"I know, and you are very skilled in them. I saw that you were getting bored with just you knife on your thigh." Parker's head tipped to the side, shock flooding her, the Joker was actually being thoughtful, and it frightened her. Joker gently tugged on one of her ponytails as he stood up in an almost affectionate gesture.

"Two face has asked to see me tonight, wanna join?" Joker's grin was back, and it was almost a relief to Parker.

"I would love to Mister J!" She responded, her Mayhem side coming back out. Parker's mind was ticking as she saw Joker walk out the door, did he really care about her? What does Two Face want? Could she betray someone that taught her how to survive?

Did anyone really know the Joker at all?

* * *

 _Batcave:_

"Speaking of my trip to Japan," Bruce began, "I bought you all presents, but I completely forgot to give them to you."

Alfred was suddenly there behind Bruce with a cardboard box. Bruce thanked Alfred before taking a package out of the box.

"Tim," He handed the younger boy a small narrow box. Tim grinned as he took it. All Bats watched him as he tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a narrow wooden box with symbols written in Japanese.

"What does it say Dick?" Tim asked his surrogate brother.

"It says; you should learn Japanese." Was the taunting reply. Tim's glare showed he was picking up his training as a Bat a little too well.

"I'm just messing with you bud," Dick ruffled Tim's hair, " it says that whatever is in the box, is for brave people." Tim's eyes and smile widened. He gently lifted the lid and pulled out a short red stick looking thing.

"It's a stick." He stated. Jason laughed.

"It's more than a stick Timmy boy." Jason motioned for Tim to come to him. Tim went willingly. Alfred and Bruce shared a glance as they watched as Tim gave Jason his new red stick.

"Alright, put your hand here, and flick it like this." Jason explained. Jason flicked the stick expertly and it turned into a fighting staff. Jason studied it as Tim jumped up and down clapping his hands excitedly.

"Seriously, this is awesome. It's even electrically charged." Jason shrunk the staff back into a stick and handed back to Tim. Tim flicked the staff out like Jason did, but instead he hit himself in the head with it. Jason and Dick doubled over laughing at Tim, who was rubbing his head. Tim stuck his tongue out at the two, making them laugh harder.

"Wish I got that on camera," Dick said to Jason, wiping under his eyes for dramatic effect, as if he was crying for laughter. Jason nodded, his face red from the lack of air making it into his lungs.

"Very funny boys," Bruce drawled, regaining their attention. Bruce had another package in his hands.

"Jason," Jason was suddenly serious as he took his present. Dick sat in a chair, watching him closely. Jason's jaw dropped as he realised what it was. He unsheathed the sword. It slid out quietly; the blade was wickedly sharp. The hilt was plain black leather with a single red band in the middle.

"I've never seen one like it," Jason's voice was low, barely above a whisper.

"It was forged by one of the best blacksmiths on earth, from a metal that was only found on Krypton." Bruce explained, "The metal is two times stronger than metal from earth, and it won't reflect light, rather it absorbs it, giving it a black appearance."

Jason ran and hugged Bruce, something he never did.

"Thanks," He whispered, he paused for a minute, before adding, "Dad." Dick smiled at the smile on their adoptive father's face. Jason pulled away before sheathing his sword and strapping it onto his bit his tongue, he really wanted to tease Jason, but knew that if he did, it might never happen again.

"Dick," At the sound of his name, he turned back to Bruce who had a leather box in his hands. Dick took the box from his adoptive father and sat cross legged on the floor. He gently opened the box to reveal a pair of eskrima sticks.

"I noticed your old ones were wearing out. So I found these ones, they are made out of unbreakable polymer. Plus these have a grappling hook and line in them." Bruce explained. Dick gave his signature smile to Bruce, his baby blues shining.

"Thanks so much, dad!" Dick hugged him quickly before pulling out his old eskrima sticks and putting them in the box. He slipped the new eskrima sticks in the holster on his leg.

While the boys were preoccupied by their deadly gifts, Bruce handed Alfred a small box.

"You may want to leave it in the box and in your room, I'm afraid that the boys will most likely break it." Bruce said to Alfred.

As Alfred thanked him and left, Bruce turned to his three charges.

"Alright, let's figure out what to do with Mayhem." Bruce said, effectively gaining our attention.

"Wait, who's Mayhem?" Tim asked.

* * *

 ** _AN - Hi all. This was going to be part of a longer chapter, but I thought I might be better off splitting it up. Plus, that way it's just a chapter of pure fluff, which is probably not going to happen much from this point on! So hope you enjoyed Gifts of a Deadly Kind._**

 ** _also, I haven't been very good about responding to your reviews, but trust me, I read them all! So here's answering a few of them:_**

 ** _\- lets just say that there will be lots of Dick/Parker showing off, a bit of sisterly time with Jason, and of course, lots of kickass! :)_**

 ** _YJ and Batfam - Parker will soon be joining the Batfam (I hope) and I can't get enough of Batfam! If you know of any good ones, please please please PM me!_**

 ** _thanks and we will next see a flashback of Parker meeting Harley._**

 ** _On a side note, do you like the flashbacks? I enjoy writing them, but want to hear what you guys think of them!_**

 ** _Missy_**


End file.
